1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of labels for labeling containers, preferably cylindrical containers and to containers which are provided with such labels. In addition, the present invention relates to such labels having at least one removable tag and an attachment means for detachably attaching the removable tag. In particular, the present invention is directed to such labels with a base part having a first adhesive layer on its bottom side, and an overlapping part which at least partially covers the base part when the label is placed on the container.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Labels of this general type are known in the art, for example, as shown in European patent EP 0 483 193 B1. Such labels are used to label containers which are used predominantly to contain medicine. The self-adhesive removable tag or tags contain information regarding the contents of the container. The self-adhesive removable tag or tags can be removed and be pasted onto a record documentation so that information about the contents of the container is transferred into the record without the danger of confusion or error such as misidentification of the content.
In medical applications, it has become increasingly necessary to make available extensive information regarding the contents of the container directly on the label of small containers. Removable tags, of which there are generally at least two tags provided, usually simply provide an expiration date and a batch number. Despite the fact that comparatively small amount of information is provided on the tag, the size of the individual tag must still be minimized to enable convenient handling of the tag (i.e. to allow easy separation of the self-adhesive tag and pasting onto a record document). However, since these tags are generally machine printed by the drug manufacturer shortly before placing the label on the container, the tags must have a size which will allow a certain amount of fault tolerance in the placement of the print (i.e. allow minor misplacement of the print). In addition drug manufacturers have recently increasingly demanded labels which have not only two, but three or more removable tags. All of these requirements results in most of the jacket surface of small containers being easily covered by the tags so that hardly any space is available to provide other medically important information.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,279 B1 discloses a label for labeling containers, preferably cylindrical containers. The label has at least one removable tag and an attachment means for detachably attaching the removable tag. In particular, the label includes a base part having a first adhesive layer on its bottom side, and an overlapping part which at least partially covers the base part when the label is placed on the container. In this way optimum use of the jacket surface of a labeled container can be achieved. If the diameter of the container to be labeled is very small it is difficult to provide three or more removable tags in a label of that kind.
The primary object of the present invention is to devise a label of the initially mentioned type in which the label covering mare than the entire jacket surface of the container can be used for providing information.
This primary object is achieved by providing a label having at least one removable tag being provided on the base part and at least one further removable tag provided on the overlapping part.
In fact, the present invention surprisingly results in the possibility of attaching information in any configuration on the overlapping part which can cover the entire jacket surface of the container as desired. The top side of the overlapping part need not be preheated in any way so that the information there can be attached in full, or in part, by an end consumer after the completion of the label, for example, with an inkjet printer. Likewise, labels in accordance with the present invention are far superior compared to labels of the prior art with respect to their size and number since more than the entire jacket surface (if desired) is available for tags which are attached in the base part and the overlapping part as well thus offering almost unlimited possibilities of utility.
When the removable tags which are contained in the base part are completely covered by the overlapping part, large information surfaces and large surfaces can be provided for the tags relative to the jacket surface of the container. Thus, in accordance with one advantageous embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a fastening means for detachably fastening the overlapping part. The overlapping part which may be provided with the permanent information and with at least one removable tag, can be temporarily lifted using the fastening means and can be unwound from the container such that the removable tags formed in the base part become accessible and can be removed for purposes of further use. After removing the tag or the tags, the overlapping part can again be attached around the container so that it assumes its original position in which it completely covers the base part and its tags.
According to one advantageous embodiment of the present invention, the attachment means for detachably attaching the removable tag or tags comprises a bottom smooth layer which is attached to the bottom side of the base part and the overlapping part, respectively and which adjoins the removable tag. When the label is applied to the container, the aforementioned bottom smooth layer lies between the tags and the surface of the container to a certain extent and prevents the self-adhesive tags from being securely joined to the surface of the container.
According to one advantageous embodiment of the present invention, the bottom smooth layer is located on a material portion. Preferably, the material portion overlaps the tags in the lengthwise direction of the label and also extends slightly beyond the side of the tags opposite the edge in common with an outside edge of the label. The bottom smooth layer conversely corresponds in its surface area roughly to that of the tag or the tags. In this way, the material portion with the bottom smooth layer adheres securely to the first adhesive layer on the bottom side of the label since the bottom smooth layer has a smaller surface area than the material portion.
The bottom smooth layer can be printed onto the material portion, and if desired, a point grid or the like can be used to control the adhesion force between the tags and the bottom smooth layer or the material portion.
Preferably, the material portion, as far as the tags provided in the base part are concerned, may be provided with a securing adhesive layer on its side facing away from the tags which enables reliable securing of the material portion to the container.
It has been found that according to one advantageous embodiment of the present invention, the tags can be separated from the base part and the overlapping part respectively by providing continuous scoring or die cut and yet, the tags can nevertheless be held in position relatively reliably even during application of the label.
Preferably, the tags my be provided with a non-adhesive edge pieces which may be used as a removal aid and which also prevents the user from coming into contact with the adhesive of the tag when the tag is being removed and when it is being pasted into a record document.
According to one advantageous embodiment of the present invention, the base part of the label has a widened area in the area of the tags. As a result of this widened area, the base part is not completely covered by the overlapping part, but instead, a narrow edge strip of the tags is made visible. The tags of the base part are thus available to the user in an obviously visible way so that it is clear that the user need simply temporarily remove the overlapping part to gain access to the tags provided at the base part.
Preferably the base part may be of a length which corresponds to the periphery of the container to be labeled. Since the base part has a first adhesive layer on its bottom side, the entire base part is securely joined to the container when the label is attached to the container.
Preferably, the first adhesive layer applied to the base part extends at least partially towards the overlapping part so that the overlapping part is also relatively reliably attached to the base part.
At least in the end area of the overlapping part opposite from the base part, there is provided a fastening adhesive layer which ensures reliable fastening of the free end of the overlapping part. Preferably, the fastening adhesive layer is recessed at one corner such that a non-adhesive edge corner is formed as a removal aid.
According to another advantageous embodiment of the present invention, the center area of the overlapping part is made non-adhesive so that lifting of the overlapping part is facilitated. In particular, this prevents the possibility of individual tags being torn out of the base part when the overlapping part is lifted. Likewise, the tags are prevented from being fouled with adhesive.
The fastening means for detachably fastening of the overlapping part according to one advantageous embodiment of the invention comprises a fastening adhesive layer provided on the free end of the overlapping part.
In one alternative embodiment, the fastening means for detachably fastening the overlapping part can also comprise an adhesive-repelling top smooth layer which is located an the top side of the label such that after applying the label to the container, the fastening adhesive layer can adhere to the smooth layer and can be easily removed from the top smooth layer.
Preferably, the overlapping part which may be provided with the basic information as already explained, has a length which roughly corresponds to the periphery of the container to be labeled. If the overlapping part is provided having a greater length than the periphery of the container, the overlapping part may be wound repeatedly on the container thus, overlapping with itself.
On the bottom side of the overlapping part, an information sheet can be located which can be printed on both sides. Of course there can also be several information sheets in the manner of a booklet.
According to another alternative embodiment, the tag or the tags may have a tag adhesive layer and be located on the top side of the base part and/or on the top side of the overlapping part.
Here, it is advantageous if on the top side of the base part and the overlapping part, respectively, there is provided an adhesive-repelling smooth layer on which at least one tag temporarily adheres.
The invention relates to a label which has the following features: a base part which is provided with a first adhesive layer with which it adheres to the entire periphery of the container, a overlapping part by which the base part is at least partially covered, and at least one removable tag.
In order to allow the use of the entire jacket surface of the container in any way for product information and instructions for use, the present invention provides at least one removable tag provided in the base part and one further removable tag in the overlapping part and attachment means between the tags and the container for detachably attaching the removable tag.
According to one advantageous embodiment, the present invention may be provided with a base part having a length which corresponds to the periphery of the container to be labeled. According to yet another embodiment, the present invention may be provided with an overlapping part having a length which corresponds roughly to the perpihery of the container to be labeled.
To produce the label, films (transparent or opaque), papers or composite materials can be used.
Since the label in accordance with the present invention may have adhesive and non-adhesive areas, the label may either be selectively coated with an adhesive or the length of material may be coated over its entire surface with an adhesive and certain surface areas may then be made non-adhesive by overprinting or covering these areas with a substance which neutralizes the action of the adhesive (sometimes called xe2x80x9cadhesive deadenerxe2x80x9d).
The label can be printed in almost any printing process and the surface of the label may be used as the print medium. However, if a transparent length of material is to be used, the label can also be advantageously printed on the bottom side, i.e. on the side which is afterwards coated with adhesive. Scripts in this case must be applied mirror-reversed. Generally, the scripts are then overprinted with a background printing ink. This version of imprinting has the advantage in that the applied print is protected by the label film itself against wearing off, since it is located between the film and the container: